I Won't Leave You
by Ol'CaptainFoxy
Summary: Chica is introduced to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but wonders what happened to the animatronic that caused it and Pirate Cove to shut down.(Chica x Foxy)
1. Chapter 1 - Hi, I'm Chica

**Hello everybody, This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me.**

**So I have a couple announcements:**

**I will not have OC's because I don't like OC's.**

**Chica will be the modeled after Toy Chica from FNaF 2 look it up if you don't know what she looks like.**

**CHAPTER 1 – Hi I'm Chica!**

"Alright Guys! You can move! You've got a new security guard, Mike. He has been informed ahead of time all about the pizzeria, although you can play your tricks on him, don't give him a near heart attack like did to the last one." Said Mr. Fazbear.

"You got it Boss, no unreasonable tricks." said Freddy

"He will be here in an hour, and he will be unpacking your newest edition to the crew". Bonnie and Freddy looked surprised. "Her name is Chica The Chicken." Said Mr. Faz. Bonnie's look changed to worried. "Well I'll leave you two to practice your tour speech." Mr. Faz said jokingly and with that he left the building and drove away.

-TIME SKIP 12:00 AM-

After Bonnie and Freddy were sure they had memorized their speech, movement, and answers to questions that might asked they sat down on they stage

-MIKE'S POV-

Screeeeech! 'Dang I hate these brakes' I thought. 'Well I'm here' I got out of the car, picked up the package, and while grunting and gasping for air I manage to get the box inside and set it down. Then I nearly had a heart attack as I saw the 2 animatronics looking at me. I remembered that Mr. Faz said there just trying to have fun. So I went run back out to my truck get the crowbar but then realized that the crowbar was attached to the box. I took the crowbar off and popped open the box. I took he out and studied the animatronic looking for a panel thinking 'Is this design really appropriate for the kids?' Finally I found panel, unscrewed, flipped the power switch, screwed the panel back in, then walked to my office.

-CHICA'S POV-

As I opened my eye's to see a bear and a bunny looking at me, "Hi I'm Chica! Let's Party!" I said. "I'm Bonnie Bunny!" said the bunny, "And I'm Freddy Fazbear! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear Pizza!" said the bear. "Let's show you around pizzeria, Mike is our security guard and we like to trick him." Then we waved at the camera. So they showed me everywhere including the office (except Pirate Cove). When they get to the kitchen I, for some reason, out of nowhere, prepares and cooks up a fine pizza for Freddy, Bonnie, and Mike in a matter of minutes. Then I rushed down the hall to give the separate pizza to Mike. Mike looked surprised. "Thanks Chica!" he said. "You're welcome!" I said as I rushed down the hall to check on the other pizza. As I entered the kitchen again, I saw the surprised yet amazed look on Freddy, and Bonnie's faces.

-TIME SKIP 1:00 AM, STILL CHICA'S POV-

Just as we were finishing our last slices and conversation on how thing work at Freddy's, Mike came down the hall and into with a disgusted look on his face with 3/8 of his pizza gone. I was kinda of hurt thinking he didn't like my pizza and wanted to throw his pizza away. So I got up and followed him and the others followed me. As I walked in I saw Mike close the fridge. "Do you not like it?" I asked, and that made him jump. After he realized it was just Chica, "Oh I liked it it's just I've never had so much pizza, so I think I've had to much pizza for one night." Mike said. After that he went back to his office, and I went to the front stage to learn my lines for the day.

**Thanks for reading again I most likely am not going to update often because of school and I want to try to make my chapters long. Don't forget to review. **


	2. Chapter 2 - Whats Wrong With Pirate Cove

Chapter 2 – What Wrong With Pirate Cove

-CHICA'S POV-

"You can move!" I heard Mr. Faz say as Mike settled in the office with pizza from last night. While the other got off the stage to go "play" with Mike, I sat down on the stage replaying today's events. The children adored me, although I had a question that was bothering me all day. 'Why do people keep tiptoeing past that purple curtain? Why is it out of order? What happened there?'. The others had noticed that something was bothering me. "What's wrong Chica?" asked Freddy. Finally I had enough courage to ask, "Why is that 'Out Of Order' sign hanging on that purple curtain?" I asked. I knew I had done something wrong because Freddy's eyes filled with rage. "Chica, come sit over here and we will tell you." Said a worried Bonnie. So I sat down at one of the party tables.

"That's Pirate Cove, its shut down because of the STUPID animatronic in there nearly killed a precious participant. He also caused us to be stuck on stage." Freddy said angrily slamming his fist on the table.

"Freddy it was an accident!" said Bonnie

"NO IT WASN'T!"

"Chica, it was in May 10, 1987. We were playing tricks on the guard as usual and Foxy was getting ready to run down the hall like usual, which I didn't know and stepped out of the supply closet right when he started off. So I accidently tripped him, and he went flying into the back wall, broke his jaw and fried most of his circuits including his voice box."

"That doesn't give him an excuse to do what he did!"

"Freddy calm down! So anyways later that day some workers came in to try to fix him in between his performances, but on his last performance, close to closing time, he completely fried up again. When one of the kids that was chosen to be the volunteer, he went to lean down to help the kid up to his little stage…" Bonnie said with her voice trembling.

"Then what happened?" I asked fearful of what was to happen next.

"HE BIT THE KID'S HEAD!" shouted Freddy.

"He didn't on purpose, he froze, and then when kid got up, Foxy's Jaw snapped shut on the kid's frontal lobe and was shut down after that." Bonnie finished while shuddering. "Although I think if he was ever reopened I would hide in the office with both door closed!"

"I taught him a lesson though." Freddy said with an evil smile. After hearing this I got worried Freddy would do the same to me so I ran into the kitchen and locked the door behind me. I must have alerted Mike because I saw a red light come from the camera, so I climbed up on the counter and ripped the camera off the wall and threw it with such force into the garbage, it fell over.

-3RD PERSON POV-

Freddy was filled with even more rage, so he teleported into the kitchen, and slapped Chica with such force that cracked her left cheek and sent her flying across the room and cracked her right cheek on the counter. She started crying, when Mike heard this, he ran out of the office and down the hall to see what was going on. "What happened?" He asked Bonnie she shrugged. The kitchen door unlocked and Freddy and Chica came out (Chica still crying). "What happened?" Mike asked again. "We had told her the story of the-" "No after she went into the kitchen" Mike cut in. "Well I teleported in to the kitchen to see went was wrong and I must have startled Chica because right when I got in there I saw Chica fall on her face!" Freddy lied. "Chica is this true?" Mike asked Chica wanting to get to the bottom of this. "I-uh" Chica stuttered as she saw Freddy glaring at her, "Yes he startled me as I was getting down from the counter." Chica said quietly. "Ok well, um stay safe." Mike said awkwardly as he wondered back to his office. While Freddy went to scare mike some more, Bonnie took Chica backstage to get a replacement head. "You'll have to excuse Freddy He gets angry sometimes." Bonnie apologized. Chica didn't respond as she was just cowering in fear. Chica slowly walked back to her place on the stage to start another day.

End Of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 - I Be Foxy The Pirate

Thank you for all the reviews. As far as chapter ideas, I have my own plans but I may use ideas I get.

Chapter 3 – I be Foxy The Pirate

-3 WEEKS LATER-

-CHICA'S POV-

Today was a very busy day, Freddy and Bonnie were singing all day, and I was cooking for our guests all day. So when Mr. Faz left 2 hours before Mike showed up. Freddy and Bonnie were cuddled up in the corner of the stage knocked out, so I decided to go in Pirate Cove. As I opened up the curtains I looked over at the stage, coast was clear. I got up on the stage. As I looked around I gazed upon the broken fox. His little furry coat was ripped up, he had lots of dents in him, and his jaw hung straight open. 'He's kinda cute' I thought. I turned to leave because I thought I heard something. Just then I heard whirring, I looked behind in terror as I saw the fox power up. "What ye be do-do-doing in me home, F-F-Freddy?" said the fox glitching while not looking up (I hate 'What does the fox say' song). "I'm not F-Freddy" I said stuttering. The fox look up at me and beams with delight. "Then what's a f-f-fine lass like ye doing I me Pi-Pi-Pirate's Cove?" the glithing fox said happily. "Looking around" I replied. "Ye must be n-n-n-new what be yer name lass?" the fox asked. "Yes I'm new and this is my third week, I'm Chica the Chicken, you?" I asked excitedly. "Me well I be F-F-Foxy The Pirate!" Foxy practically yelled as he got up. He started to walk over to and I flinched but I think I hurt his feelings. He instantly backed off at this and hid behind his flat wooden prop ship mumbling "No one likes the fox anymore". I walked over sat beside him. "Sorry Foxy, it's just that Bonnie and Freddy told me about the bite of '87" I said trying to comfort him. "Freddy probably didn't tell that he caused it." He mumbled. "What!? that's impossible Bonnie said that you crashed into the wall in the night before and-""broke ye jaw and fried most me circuits, yeah but ye can still preform with a perfect programing chip. Freddy came in after claiming Bonnie he was going fix me up, but he reprogramed ye to bite favorite little lass, and he tried wipe my memories." Foxy said surprisingly well. "And the he 'taught' ye a lesson." He said irritated. "He slapped me and said I was worthless" I said as I started quietly sobbing.

-FOXY'S POV-

He did WHAT? My mind exploded with anger. "How could ye do such a th-th-th-thing to-to-to such beautiful lass?" I asked glitching in anger. Out of nowhere I felt arms thrown around me. I yelped as I was held in a tight embrace by a crying Chica. "C-C-Chica, lass what is ye doing?" I said surprised. She then pulled away from me and said "I'm afraid of Freddy!" I quickly pull her back with my hook and hold her in tight embrace. It felt awkward but I thought it was right thing to do, plus I think I liked it. "I won't leave ye-e-e-e, lass." I said and that seemed to calm her down. With that she got up and said " I best be going, Mike is going to get hear soon." Dang, why do I find her so cute? "Who be this Mike?" I asked, "he be a security guard ye silly pirate!" she answered in a cute pirate accent. So she jumped off the stage right before she walked I said "I think I like ye!" then ducked back behind my ship, hot in embarrassment.

-CHICA'S POV-

My heart fluttered, But what is this feeling, is it possible that I like him too? My thoughts were interrupted as Mike walked through the door. "Hey Chica, where are the others?" he asked. "Passed out on the stage, busy day today." I answered. He shrugged and walked to his office. Just then I rushed the hall to ask him a question but he closed the door. So I walked off to the kitchen. Just then I heard a thud then some running. I rushed down to end of the hall but before I got there I heard,

"WHAT THE F*** IS THAT!"

"Yar Har Har! I Foxy The Pirate, You must be the Mike guy Chica told ye 'bout!" Foxy said, "Ye should let the lass in." he then awkwardly walked back to his cove. Just as I got there the door opened. "Mike, could you talk to Mr. Faz about reopening Pirate Cove with me?" I said. "Sure I don't see why not." He replied"

-TIME SKIP 6:00 AM-

Just as Mike left, He met Mr. Faz and asked him, "Sure we are losing business again so I think it would be great. Although we need to repair him and expand and redesign Pirates Cove. Plus today is a day off." Mr. Faz pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

2 hours later. FOXY POV

I was sitting in my cove, singing my usual song to me self 'Da Da Dum Dum Dum Da Dum Dum Dum Didlidy-""Thud" what was that I wondered, peeked out of my curtain to see Chica walking happily pacing around the pizzeria. I sat back over in the shadows of my boat.

-3RD PERSON POV-

Chica woke the others and told them to stand in place. Just then 5 guys came in; one guy had an animatronic sized box. Foxy heard the guys come in so got into his slouching position. 2 guys opened the Pirates Cove curtain and took Foxy out. Right before he powered off, He saw Freddy's evil smile and Chica beaming in delight and was very confused. He was then shoved into a box and was hauled off to what Freddy thought was being scrapped but Chica knew he was being repaired. The other three men took apart Pirates Cove, expanded the wall then expanded and rebuilt the cove's stage. That made Freddy's smile turn to a frown. The guy's rebuilt Foxy's ship and gave it depth so he could stand on it, then they put a seashore wallpaper to make it look like they were in the sea, finally they put the curtain back on and left to factory to help put together Foxy. Mr. Faz and a very tired Mike came in with a bunch of boxes. "Mr. Faz, what's in those boxes?" asked Freddy, "Spare parts for Foxy, were fixing him up, reopening him." Mr. Faz answered. Freddy jaw dropped, then he looked to Bonnie who was surprised, then to Chica who was still cheerful as could be. 'I've got to teach lesson to them' Freddy thought planning out how he was going to get Foxy and Chica.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 - A Refurnished Fox

CHAPTER 4 – A Refurnished Fox

-FACTORY FOXY'S POV-

I opened my eye and blinked a couple times. I saw 5 men standing in front of me, "Animatronic Voice Test #1" said 1. "Yar-ar-ar-ar, me matey's, does ye have-ve-ve-ve a clue as to-to-to-to where I am?" I asked. Then, 2 other men walked towards me with screwdrivers. I was just about to dodge, but they just started tweaking my jaw and a box that was inside my panel with the power switch. "Animatronic Voice Test #2" said the man again. "Yar, me matey's, does ye have a clue as to where ye be?" I asked noticing my jaw felt a lot better. "You in a factory, we're repairing you." One of them answered. Then they started unscrewing parts of my fabric with new pieces of fabric. Then they opened up my power panel and flipped my power switch.

-PIZZERIA CHICA'S POV A WEEK LATER-

Screeech! 'What is that?' I wondered. Then I watched in awe as a tall box got wheeled in with a picture of Foxy on it. Then more men came in and opened up the box and powered Foxy on. "Yar! Me mateys, ye be back and restored!" he excitedly shouted he then ran into his cove and closed his curtain. The men walked out of the pizzeria as Mr. Faz came in. He walked over to Pirate's Cove and talked to Foxy but I couldn't make out what he was saying. So I rushed into the kitchen and baked up a cake. I knew Mr. Faz had left because I heard Mike and the others talking while I was making the finishing touches. "What ye be doing lass?" Foxy said and making me jumping. I turned around to see Foxy leaning in the door way. "Making a cake." I replied as I turned back around and picked up the cake. As I walked towards Foxy, looking down, I slipped on some batter I had spilled earlier. 'Oh no the cake' I thought. Suddenly I felt a hook catch me, I looked up to see Foxy stretch over, barely catching the cake. He let go of me and handed me the cake. "That be a close one lass, ye should be careful" he said playfully. "Aye, aye, Captain!" I said laughing and continued walking out to the dining room. I set the cake on the table and stood back to admire my work. Although I forgot one thing: light the candles! I ran to kitchen got the lighter and back noticing Foxy was gone. 'Where did he go?' I wondered as lit the candles Foxy came running down the hall making a weird flash then taking a little piece of paper out then coming closer. I backed off as he made another flash, and out came another piece of paper. "What's that?" I asked. "It be a instant photo camera." He replied smiling at the photos that had come out. He ran into cove and came back out ready to eat some cake. So we ate cake, Mike went to his office, and the games began!

-MIKE'S POV-

I checked the cams, Foxy hiding, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica on stage. –Puts tablet down-. _Phew!_ Heh Heh Heh. _Oh God! _I checked the cams and Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were gone.

-Gotcha!

-Gotcha!

-Gotcha!

-Gotcha!

I heard all the animatronics say at once. I fell over in my seat as the tablet dropped to the ground.

End of Chapter 4 sorry for short chapter I'll upload soon. Thanks to reviews!

Dracoessa:*flips freddy off* Freddy, get over your damn self-serving attitude.

Foxythepiratefox21: Yes I love the story so far! And thankfully there is another person who dislikes OCs too!

SuperPvPNoob: Freddy you b***. I knew there were at least a little cruel, but Freddy, man if there was a dictionary on all things evil it would just be 300 pages of his face.

Guest: Awesome story! P.s. Killer kamikazee that is a terrible idea

Rose.r: Plz update. I love the story

Killer kamikaze: Please make it that once chica finds foxy freddy gets in the room and tried killing him but he is actually filled with a computer virus that has spread to freddy


	5. Chapter 5 - Welcome Aboard Me Ship!

Chapter 5

-10:00 AM CHICA'S POV-

The day started off like usual. "Hey everyone!" Freddy began, "Hello boys and girls!" I continued, "Hey everybody! Huhg huhg" Bonnie laughed. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Freddy said. "I'm Chica, Let's Party!" I said. "I'm your best friend Bonnie Bunny!" Bonnie threw in. "And everybody knows me, Freddy Fazbear! He he he he" Freddy said continuing the usual script. "Is everybody having a good time cause I know I am" Bonnie said. "I could use some more pizza!" I said, "There's plenty of delicious pizza, when you're at Freddy's Pizza, Chica." Freddy reminded me. "You can't live on pizza all the time Freddy." Bonnie gently reminded Freddy. "You Can't!?" Freddy and I said in surprise. "When you're eating kids, remember to have plenty of green vegetables kids!" I said. "And all you young bunnies need to have your carrots!" Bonnie persuaded. "Health is important to live, have a fun and happy time at…""Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" we all said together. 'Here comes my favorite part!' I thought. "Hey all you pirate fans! Head on down to the Pirate Cove because the show about to start!" Freddy said. I noticed a lot of parents looking very worried. 'They must have been there at the Bite of '87' I thought. "Our good Ol' pal Foxy is back from his exciting adventures!" "Foxy?" Freddy called. "I know he's around here somewhere?" Freddy said quizzically. "Maybe we need to call him out!" Freddy planned. "Foxyyy!" Freddy said louder. By now I saw a small crowd of children gathered around the cove including an adult with a big bandage wrapped around her forehead. "Help me out kids! Foxy!" Freddy said. "Last time kids, nice and loud, huh huh huh huh." He pretended to laugh. "so we can get him out here!" Freddy said. "FOXYYY!" him and the little crowd of kids shouted. "Yar me mateys, It's me Foxy, and welcome to the Pirates Cove. Freddy best be getting back to the stage or I'll be forced to make him walk the plank!" Foxy said happy to perform for the first time **(not in forever!) **since 1987. Freddy joined me back on stage. "Yar har har, ye best be staying on the stage landlubber because the little ones are now part of me pirate crew! When in the Pirate Cove, remember to adventure safe kiddies! And no running around the cove or else ye be walking the plank!" Foxy said. The injured female adult shuddered as she followed the kids onto the cove's stage. "Yar, nice to see ye back aboard my ship lass!" Foxy said to the female adult. 'She must have been his favorite little lass he told about, that would explain the bandage around her head.' I thought. "Aye, is it swash bucklin' adventures that ye be seekin' lads, or is it that you're not a kin to the seven seas?" Foxy asked. "All pirates give me an 'Arr'!" Foxy said. "Arrr!" shouted the kids….. so the day went on like usual all though Freddy was getting jealous as the crowd of children at Pirates Cove kept getting bigger and bigger with each performance the parents seeming happier and happier. "I was right there when he bit that girl, and she is here now. Looks like she forgives him so I do to." Said one parent. "They must have fixed him because when I was here as kid, I could barely understand him!" said another. "Well I'm glad they brought him back because it was never the same without him!" said another.

-TIME SKIP CLOSING TIME CHICA'S POV-

"Mr. Fazbear? Can I stay a little bit longer? I want to chat with Foxy!" said the injured woman who had been at every one of Foxy's performance. "Sure. Wait you're the victim from the bite of '87 right?" Mr. Faz asked. "Yes" she replied. "Ok just be careful." He said. "I will thanks." She replied. "Alright you can move!" Mike shouted as he came in as Mr. Faz was leaving. The woman started shaking as we got up and moved. "Hi" I greeted her. "Don't worry we won't hurt you!" I said trying to comfort her. Freddy and Bonnie instantly started to try scaring Mike. I led her to the purple curtain. "Oh Foxy! You have a visitor!" I called. He peeked his head out looked down and smiled at her. "What ye be doing here after hours lass!" he said opening his curtains. "Why did you bite me!" she said starting to tear up, at this went into the kitchen to clean the dishes.

-PIRATE'S COVE FOXY'S POV-

"It's complicated lass but ye will explain it me best." I said extending my hand to help her on stage. "Ye see, we animatronics get bored a lot so we started playing with ye security guards who think we be trying to kill ye. And the night before the d-d-day" I said trembling, "I went to run down the hall way per usual, and I tripped over Bonnie who had just come out of the supply closet not knowing I was running. And I flew in the corner and got broken down." I said still trembling a lot. "La-lass will ye ever forgive me?" I asked. She gave me a hug saying "I do". So I hugged her back. And I thought it couldn't have been at any worse time than that. Chica had just come out of the kitchen.

**(A/N) I was going to end it here but then I thought Nah.**

-CHICA'S POV-

I ran into the kitchen and slammed the door behind me, huddled up in a corner and started crying, I almost cried myself to sleep thinking. 'I'm pretty sure he said he liked me but then he chooses that girl over me!' I heard a door open then close, 'That girl probably just left. Then I heard another door open louder this time but I didn't hear it close. Suddenly I felt something slide underneath me as I concluded I was being picked up. I opened my eyes as I was set down to see Foxy pick up his old 'Sorry Out of Oder' sign and write something on the back of it. Wanting to be by myself, crawl over to a dark corner in his cove. I heard him slide his curtains shut as I curled up into a ball and continue to cry but quieter. "Lass" he said smoothly. He walked over to me as looked up a little. "Ye will always be me favorite, ye would never betray such a pretty and nice lass." He said trying comfort me. I jumped over and sat in his lap hugging him. "F-Foxy?" I stuttered "Yes?" he answered. "I-I-I" I stuttered trying tell Foxy what I felt for him. "It be ok lass, ye can tell me." He said. I-I-I love y-y-you." I stuttered, trying to hide my face in embarrassment. "I lo-lo-lo-love ye to-to-to-to lass." He says glitching as I see sparks coming from him.

**END OF CHAPTER 5 **


	6. Chapter 6 - The Ring!

**(A/N) As a reply to ****Rwbyfan54's question '****Hey your doing good on the story I was wondering about two things number 1 is will golden freddy be in this story and can you add him. The 2nd is will there be any love scenes by chance' **

**1. I will take Golden Freddy into consideration but don't get your hopes up since this story is for Foxy and Chica. **

**2. Why yes of course after all this is about ****Foxy**** and ****Chica ****and the pairings are ****[Foxy, Chica] ****so I hope that you are satisfied with my answer. **

Chapter 6 – The Ring!

-CHICA'S POV-

I was still hugging Foxy when he planted a warm kiss on my cheek. Surprised by this I gave him a more passionate kiss on his lips and it took by surprise. He then took my white 'Let's Party' tank top off and threw to a random corner in the cove, so I reached over and took his eye patch off. I gasped at the amazing, yet beautifully complex design in his. It was like looking into nebula. "Why do you cover such a beautiful eye. "Because Freddy makes fun of ye" Foxy sadly said as he looked down. I put my hand under his snout and lifted his head up. "Screw what Freddy thinks!" I said quietly. Foxy cheered up and continued our little 'game'.

**(A/N) Nuff said. Going to leave them to that and just going to fast forward.**

**-5 AM FOXY POV-**

I awoke with a start of Mike making a short scream then him cursing at Bonnie while she said it was close to 6 am. Then I realized we need to get ready. I shook Chica to wake her up. She woke up groaning a little. "Chica, lass we need to get ready." I said to her, picking up and throwing her clothes to her. I pulled zipped up my pants and put on my eye patch. I grabbed a mop from out of my ship to clean what was left over from the 'game'. I replayed the events that had happened that night in my head as I started mopping. Chica gave my kiss and waved good bye to me as she hoped off the stage.

-CHICA'S POV-

I got off the stage noticing 'Do Not Disturb' written on the back of Foxy sign. So I took it off and slid it under the curtain and went back to my place on stage. "Finally you too lovebirds emerge from those curtains." Bonnie said. "Oh shut up it's not like I haven't seen you and Freddy together before." I said, then Bonnie got a terrible look on face. "Freddy forces me, don't tell anyone" she whispered. I was shocked at the information as I got to my placed.

-COUPLE WEEKS LATER VALENTINES DAY-

I walked over to Pirate Cove wondering what Foxy wanted from me. "Foxy?" I called. "Over here lass" a voice came from behind the ship. I walked to the other side of the ship to see Foxy kneeling down. I walked closer to see him holding a little black box. He opened and I saw a little circle with a gear on top that was about the size of my finger. "Chica, lass, will ye be my soul mate?" he asked. That question made my heart skip a beat. "I will" I answered as I hugged him.

**END OF CHAPTER 6**


	7. Chapter 7 - The New K-K-K-Kids?

**(A/N) In this chapter I will add O/C's you could call them but they are really just children of Foxy and Chica!**

CHAPTER 7 – The New….. Kids?

-FEW MONTHS LATER CHICA'S POV-

"Ok you can move!" Mike said. I immediately rushed into Pirate Cove, it had been a few months since Foxy had proposed to me, we used the back of our sign every once in a while when we played our 'game'. Freddy as per usual was being mean, hurting us in any way possible, Mike got a girlfriend. Foxy and I had been wanting children for a very long time now. I climbed into the cove where I had started sleeping and became part of the act since the 'huge expansion' of the pizzeria. **(A/N) It looks like the one FNaF 2 but Pirate Cove is where Kid's Cove is but it's much bigger and the stage takes up almost the entire room! **"Hey Lass!" Foxy said greeting me as I came in. I felt arm come around me as Foxy leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Toy Golden Freddy **(A/N) There you go ****Rwbyfan54! **Says it's time to play tag!" I said. T. Golden Freddy was a replacement for me after I joined Foxy. Foxy and I hopped off the stage, Foxy of course helped me down. And everybody by this point knew Foxy and I were married so when it wasn't performing time we would wear our rings. Foxy had improved the rings by taking a tooth of a spare head and made it look like a diamond. "Tag you're it!" T. Golden Freddy shouted as he tagged Foxy and then teleported off. "Why that little scallywag" he grumbled. I giggled a little bit. "Ye thinks it's funny? TAG!" he shouted and ran off. Bonnie had recently been remodel and reprogramed to look and act like the Toy version which I liked. When I had first been shipped into the Fazbear Entertainment, I was modeled after my toy self. Freddy and Foxy were the only ones that didn't get remodeled yet. Freddy just being defiant not wanting to join his brother T. Golden Freddy and Foxy who I also preferred to stay the same although he did agree to be more reprogramed to be more playful like the Toy series. "Ruff, Ruff." I turned around to see my little dog like cupcake animatronic named Clyde **(A/N) got the idea from Stephen1279 **come jumping after me. He hopped up on my shoulder. "Hehe Hehe heh heh" I spun around "TAG!" I said tagging T. Golden Freddy and then running off.

-5:00 AM-

Foxy and I were walking back to the cove when we heard voices coming from inside the cove.

"When's Mommy and Pappy gonna get here? Ye is starting to feel tired." Whined one voice presumably young.

"I don't know but you sleep in my lap until they get here." Said the other presumably older. There was then some scuffling noises. "Does ye even know what they look like?" yawned the younger one. "No but I'm sure I will if I were to see them.

"Who that be in me Pirates Cove?" Foxy growled loudly. We heard a scuffling of feet that seemed to get quieter followed by the older voice saying "Quick hide!" At this point Foxy and I jumped on the stage. "Show ye selves or I'll be forced to make ye walk the plank!" Foxy boomed angrily, at once a young small fox about ¼ the size of Foxy and a chicken about ½ the size of me came out from behind the ship. "Please don't make ye walk the plank!" said the fox. The young chicken grabbed the fox's hand tightly. "We're not afraid of you!" shouted the chicken. I watched as walked up to them and knelt down beside the fox, Foxy raised his hook, "Please don't hurt ye sir." Said the fox trembling. I watched in fear as Foxy brushed the side of his hook and the fox's cheek, then he lifted up the fox's small eye patch stared at his eye for a second then pulled both the fox and the chicken into a tight hug he then grinned at me madly and shouted "Ye's A Father!". I then realized that these were are children. Foxy knelt beside the fox, "What be your name lad?" He asked. I went over and hugged my daughter. "I think this means I'm your mom, what's your name?" I said excited as ever. "I'm Chickadee Chicken! But I prefer to go by Cheek!" she said excitedly **(A/N) again, got the idea from Stephen1279 **I watched as Foxy picked up our son, put him on his shoulder and walked towards us, "What be your name lass?" he asked. "Chickadee Chicken!" Cheek said running over to hug her dad.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**


	8. Chapter 8 - F--- YOU FREDDY!

Fnaf-Fan56839- reply: Yes

Chapter 8 – F*** you Freddy!

-COUPLE DAYS LATER-

Freddy had used his programing skills to make T. Bonnie and T. Golden Freddy rip Foxy, Chica, and their kids apart with a snap of his fingers, and it was the perfect night. Foxy and Chica decided to sound proof a little room that was in the Pirates Cove for when they had their fun. "Hey Bonnie." Chica asked "Yes sugar plum." She said playfully. "Do you think you could watch the kids tonight while Foxy and I have our 'fun'?" Chica asked. "Sure, their loads of fun!" she replied. "Thanks" Chica replied giving T. Bonnie a hug.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

"Where Mommy and Pappy be going!" asked Junior. "They are going to go have a uuuhhh, grownup talk" T. Bonnie made up. "Ok! Tag! You're it!" He said tagging T. Bonnie then scrambling off. T. Golden Freddy sat down with Cheek at one of the party tables and they began chatting. 'Perfect' Freddy thought. *SNAP* both children screamed and then were quickly tied up and socked. Foxy and Chica who were talking a little bit before they had their fun, heard the screams and ran out to find their children all tied up. Freddy teleported right next to Foxy kicking him across the room, he then joined TGF, each one taking hold of Chica's arm. They teleported away as T. Bonnie kicked her in Chica in the stomach tearing Chica's arms off. Freddy then pulled her head off and let her body drop to the ground spilling oil everywhere. TGF, TB, and Freddy started tearing Cheek and Junior apart robot limb by robot limb. "F*** ye Freddy." Foxy said getting up. "What did you just say fox" Freddy said. "Ye is done being weak, F*** YE FREDDY!" Foxy yelled. Freddy teleported next to him but Foxy was Ready for Freddy, He sliced through Freddy with his hook then he ripped him apart. Foxy stomped on Freddy's programing box. Foxy knelt beside the remains of his family. TGF and TB snapped out of their kill mode and joined Foxy as he wept very loudly.

End of Chapter 8 sorry for short chapter!


	9. Chapter 9 - Never Ending Nightmares

**Rwbyfan54 – Reply: Well as the writer, you tend to get hold of people's hearts, but don't worry. At least the programing boxes weren't destroyed. **

Chapter 9 – Never Ending Nightmares

-FEW MONTHS LATER FOXY'S POV-

I was mopping around like usual, my wife and children had been moved to the back of the Pirates Cove. Mr. Faz had offered to replace them but then I said no because they probablysee the spare parts in the Pirates Cove. I walked through the main hall, into the office, and sat in the chair because Mike had called in sick. I replayed the events that happened in my head over and over. My favorite part that seemed to make smile a little bit, smashing Freddy's programing box so he could never be rebuilt. 'WAIT! That's it' I thought. I opened up the drawers of the desk and grabbed scotch tape with my hook and a pen in the other. I dashed off to the Pirates Cove. "Where are you going Mr. Mopey?" Mike said as he sneezed he his way in. "Call Mr. Faz and tell ye rebuild ye's family!" I said hastily as I climbed into the Pirates Cove.

-Ring- -Ring- "Hi Mr. Faz, Foxy wants his family to be- ahh, ahh, ACHOO! Rebuilt." Mike sneezed.

"I thought he'd never ask!" Mr. Faz "Be there in an hour."

I rushed to find the programing boxes which holds all the memories and other stuff. I put a piece of tape on one boxes and wrote 'Chica' on it. The next one I wrote 'Junior' and lastly I wrote 'Chickadee'. I kept the 3 boxes in plain sight while I hid the other parts. So I sat and waited.

-1 HOUR LATER FOXY POV-

Mr. Faz and a few other guy showed up I was holding the three small boxes very close to me. "Does Ye think ye put these in them?" I asked fearfully. "Yes I'm sure we can." He answered taking the small boxes from me and handing them to the men that were there. I decided to sit in my cove and wait but soon I fell asleep. "What are you doing fox?" I awoke and looked up to see Freddy standing in front of me with my wife and children all tied up. I tried to move but I couldn't. "There nothing you can do little fox!" he said as he laughed manically. My family looked at me worriedly. Freddy untied Junior, knocked him out, then preceded to tear him apart circuit. He then did the same to my daughter, then my wife, and then he walked over to me and tore my jaw off and threw it to a random corner. He then took off my hook and jabbed through my eye patch and into my eye. Then he pulled my head off. I gasped as awoke in the Pirates Cove, only to find myself in place as Freddy again tearing my family apart again and again and again and again and agai-. Then I felt myself being shaken, "Foxy! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" said a voice. I opened my eyes for a second then closed them do to pain in my right eye. I then felt multiple arms thrown around me so I fully opened my eyes to see my family hugging me so I hugged them back over joyed that they were back. After they got off of me I stood up and smiled. –drip- -drip- drip- I looked at my hook to see it oil stained. My family looked at me worriedly, "Dad, what did you do to your eye!?" Chickadee shout worriedly. I felt my eye with my hand, my eye patch had been torn and oil was leaking out. My vision started fading as I was getting flashes of Freddy. 'It was too good to be true' I thought. I fell back into the same nightmare again and again and again. Freddy was haunting me making sure I suffered. Finally I awoke or at least I think I did. I found myself drenched in oil which had come from me stabbing my eye in my sleep. As I got up I saw my family, standing still, all right next to each other, with their power panels open. I smiled to myself as I walked over to them. I flipped all their power switches and screwed the panels back on. I gave them all a big hug knowing they weren't on, then started to walk to the Part/Service room to get a replacement eye. "Oh My, Gosh! Foxy are you ok?" T. Bonnie asked as I walked through the arcade. "Ye is fine, just tripped and fell on me hook." I lied. I went into the bathroom to wash my fur when T. Golden Freddy teleported behind me. "What really happened?" he asked me. "Fine, Ye stabbed myself in me sleep." I said grumbling. "Why?" he asked worriedly. "Ye doesn't know why." I replied, soaking a paper towel, then doing my best to get the stains out. TGF then teleported away as I finished scrubbing the oil stains the best I could out of my fur. I walked out of the bathroom and into the Part/Service room and got an eye patch and another eye and popped it in my head. I then walked back to my home. I climbed up on stage and looked around but my family had moved. "Gotcha!" I heard 3 voices say. I was then tackled to the ground, I flipped over knocking the attackers off of me. "Ouch!" I looked up to see I had knocked Chickadee into Chica who then fell on top of her. "Daddy, how dare ye!" I heard Junior shout as I was tackled again. I quickly pulled them into a quick embrace. Chica and Chickadee came and joined the hug too. "It be to have ye back!" I exclaimed. The day was coming to an end, we all huddled up in a big pile and slept. "You stupid fox, I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson for killing me!"

**END OF CHAPTER 9 **

**Dun, Dun, Dun**

**Cliff Hanger. **


	10. Chapter 10 - It Was All Just A Dream?

Chapter 10 – It was all a dream?

-FOXY'S POV-

"Foxy, wake up! Wake Up! WAKE UP!" a voice shouted. "Mom, is daddy, dead?" said another. I opened my eyes and blinked. "Oh! Thank goodness!" said the first one again. I sat up and blinked a couple times. I looked up to see Chica smiling at me. I felt a big wide grin spread across my face. "What be the matter lass?" I asked. "You were playing with Junior on the ship and you fell out of the crow's nest!" she exclaimed. "Cheek just went back out to talk with T. Golden Freddy, while T. Bonnie watches Junior." She said. 'Oh no! This seems all too familiar!' I thought. –Scream- Chica and I rushed out seeing the children tied up. I hit me, I've seen this before. Freddy looked delighted. He teleported next to me and kicked me expecting to knock me out but I was ready. I got knocked way across the room but landed gracefully on my feet. I got a running start and tackled Chica to the ground leaving my hook extended, cutting deep into Freddy's suit. We tumbled into a wall, Chica getting knocked out from the impact, I stood up to face Freddy. He was grabbing Junior's hook. "Don't Ye dare hurt my lad!" I shouted jumping at Freddy. Jabbed the hook into Junior's eye patch then teleported out of the way making me crash. "Oops! My bad." He said sarcastically. I got up and turned around but TGF and TB held me back. "Ye didn't want to do this!" I said as I cut TGF's stomach with my hook and bit TB's arm off. I rushed at Freddy but missed due to him teleporting away. Since I landed near my children, I cut their restraints off. "Run!" I said. Freddy teleported in front of my children a couple feet in front of me, so I jumped at him dealing a deadly blow with my hook that started at his lower body and continued up through his face. He gasped at this and quickly teleported away. I picked up my kids and ran up to Chica. I set them down right by her, "Ye stay by your mom, Cheek, protect ye brother!" I said before dashing off. I was confronted by TGF and TB, knowing how to take care of the, but not kill them, I kicked TB off to the side and held down TGF, opening his power panel. I was about to rip out his programing box to preserve his memory's, but instead I removed a little green chip I knew didn't belong there. On it, it said 'Freddy'. I was quickly tackled by T. Bonnie, watching in terror as Freddy advanced on my family. 'So this is how it ends Freddy has won, again.' I thought closing my eyes. "Hehe Hehe heh heh" a voice laughed. 'TGF's up again' I thought waiting to die. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be attacking them!" came a voice. "I'm not taking orders from you anymore!" shouted another voice. I opened my eyes to see TGF holding Freddy back, I look over to see where TB was, and found her unconscious against the wall. I got up, taking a running jump at Freddy. TGF jumped out of the way just as I tackled Freddy, making a big dent into the wall. I started pummeling Freddy in the face over and over again. "YE WILL NEVER HARM ME FAMILY AGAIN!" I shouted as I made the finishing blow to where his programing box was he exploded and sent me flying into wall, right by the front doors. Junior ran over to me. "Please don't die!" he said. I raised my hand and rubbed his head. "Takes more than a bear to bring down a fox like ye." I said comforting him. I drifted off to sleep, with the last images being my family rushing to my side. I have defeated Freddy.

**END OF CHAPTER 10 **

**Yay! Freddy is dead, for real this time.**


	11. Chapter 11 - I'm only ---- Human? (!)

Chapter 11

-CHICA'S POV-

I carried Junior and Cheek from their father's side and into the little bedrooms that had been made in the bottom of the ship. I carefully lowered each one into their bed and climbed out of the ship. I walked to the Parts/Service room and searched through the boxes. I turned around with all the parts in my hands, and jumped because T. Golden Freddy had appeared right in front of me. I dropped all the parts, so I quickly kneeled on the ground to pick up the parts that didn't break. "I may have saved you from my brother but I will never forgive you or Foxy for what happened to him." TGF said in an irritated tone. "I'm sorry for your los-""No you're not!" TGF cut in. "Well what did you expect Foxy to do? Let him watch us die!" I said standing up to look and TGF. "No but he didn't have to-""I think he had every right to do what he did! Freddy tried to kill my children!" I said getting irritated myself. "I am done having this conversation!" I said getting up with an armful of parts. TGF grabbed my arm, "You listen me! If even for one second you take being alive for granted, heh heh, you better be on guard!" he said before letting me go. I quickly walked back to the Pirate Cove. As I entered the room, I saw Foxy sitting on the edge of the stage, he seemed to be deep in thought. Oil started oozing through his eye socket and down the same oil stained path on his face. "Hey you. I brought some spare parts." I said, he looked up at my and started grinning. "Thanks Lass!" he said, he picked up an eye and carefully fit it in to his empty eye socket. "How did you beat Freddy?" I asked out of curiosity, "Well lass we better get comfortable, it be a long story." He answered. Foxy and I settled in our favorite corner, "Well it all started… and then ye finally awoke to see yer face." Foxy said smiling. I just there in silence, my mind had just exploded with pain and sorrow for my husband. Foxy picked me up and carried us into the sound proof room. He set me on his lap me facing him. I then hugged him. It felt like an eternity, "I'm so sorry! I had no idea what you had lived through! It's all my fault I should've been stronger." I said pulling away from him. "It's over lass! We won! Were all together and fine. It's not your fault lass!" he said pulling me back to him. I accepted the hug and we had a really tight embrace. I felt a bulge near my girl hood. I started to tremble, "Foxy, not now I have to check on the kids." I said. I got up and walked over to the ship. I climbed into the ship and down to the bedrooms. I looked at the beds to see blood splattered all over the beds. The children were gone. I ran back to Foxy. "Foxy, the kids are gone!" I shouted. He instantly got up and followed me out to the game room. We saw TGF right beside the kids. "Ye back away from my children!" Foxy shouted. "Oh I will, because I am leaving but I want all of and any other animatronic here to suffer the pain I did from losing my dear brother Freddy. I call 'The Joy of Creation' you all will be almost exactly humans, though you won't have organs, you won't die, every part is replaceable and you don't age. You will catch the flu and other stuff, you will need sleep. All the things a human goes through you will feel. At times you will even become fleshly humans but only when the place is closed, you will also have to wear clothes." TGF said. With that he faded away as we were hit with an impact and sent me flying into the wall.

-A FEW HOURS LATER FOXY POV-

I awoke with a start quickly jumping to my feet, although I fell back down. 'Ouch! My bum' I thought. I looked down at myself. I wore brown pants, black leathery boots, and a reddish-brown sweatshirt. I felt my head. I had spikey hair, probably red. I had an eye patch that I lifted up. I looked around for Chica, finally I spotted her. And boy was she sexy. She had a yellow hoodie with a top beak part on the top and eyes on the top. She had a small white bib saying 'Let's Party' on it. She wore cute pink pants that went barely below her knees. She had tall bright orange socks that stopped an inch or two below her pants. She had bright orange shoe to match. I walked over to her and knelt beside her. "Chica, lass! Time to wake up!" I said. Her eye shot opened as she then examined me I saw a funny look in her eyes as I helped her up. 'Is it called lust' I wondered. We walked over holding hands together each one of us picked up a kid. We walked back to Pirates Cove and sat against the walls with a kid in our lap. I caught Chica looking at me funny again. "What's ye staring at lass?" I asked catching her off guard. "Nothing." She said blushing madly looking away. "Ye likes it." I said feeling my cheeks heat up. I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Mph, Daddy why does ye feel so weird?" Junior sat up in my lap and asked me. "Junior! We need to fix you up right away I said noticing his blood stained face and missing eye ball. So I walked him over to the pile of spare parts. I grabbed an eye along with a small eye patch. "Now this might hurt ye." I warned him. "Ow!" he exclaimed. After I was done I picked him up and carried him into the ship. Chica followed after me. We put our children to bed after we changed the bloody sheets. We also retrieved TB and set her next to them, "They're out cold, we have at least 4 hours of us time." Chica said to my grinning kind of naughty at me. So we walked into our room and settled down.

**LEMON! PRECEDE AT OWN RISK! CHICA'S POV**

We immediately started kissing, each one getting more passionate. He Foxy almost tearing my hoodie ad he removed it. I took off my shoes managing not to break our kiss. He then removed my yellow tank top. So I removed his sweat shirt and his t-shirt. I kissed him madly, he let my tongue explore his mouth as I let his explore mine. He then took off my bra and preceded to lick his new found treasure! "Oh! Foxy!" I moaned. He took that as a sign of pleasure and quickly removed his pants, so I did to but I was still quite dazed. He removed my panties and made me get on all fours. I didn't ask why as I was still caught up in the pleasure I had just experienced, 'This is way different from any other time we had our fun.' I thought then was jerked out of my thoughts as Foxy inserted his member into my vigina making us lose our actual virginity. "Ouch!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry lass, I'll stop." He said pulling himself out. "No wait it's fine! Continue!" I said bracing myself for impact. He slides himself in and back out then and out, in, out, in, out. "Oh Foxy!" I said moaning loudly. "Faster, Faster, Faster!" I said as he quickly speeds up. "FOXYYYY! I'M GOING TO CUUUM!" I screamed, he makes one last hard thrust in and we both exploded with seed. I sat up to breath but Foxy walks right In front of me. "We're not done yet lass." He said as he thrusted his member into my mouth, I swallowed he leftover cum and smiled at him as he started to thrust in and out getting faster and faster, his moaning getting louder and louder. "CHICA! YE'S GOING TO CUUM!" he shouted as pulled out and warm seed exploded over my face, most of it getting in my mouth I swallowed it. I stood up to foxy and kissed him. "This was one of the best nights ever!" I told Foxy. He laid down the ground, looking very tired. "But now it's my turn to have fun with you." I said lustfully. I bent down and started holding the base of his member with one hand, and with the other, I played with my girlhood making it wetter and wetter. I started teasing him by just barely licking the head of his member. Sending shivers throughout his body I this for a while. I sat on to him then placing myself on him carefully. But I slide on with ease do to my juices drenching his member. I then I carefully slid up and down, but it didn't take long before "FOXY I'M GONNA CUUM!" I shouted. "I'm ready for ye lass!" he said. I exploded with seed I got off of him and laid down beside him feeling almost to sore to move.

**END OF LEMON CHICA'S POV**

Hey you before we drift off to sleep, we need to get dressed." I said to Foxy throwing him his clothes, while I put my own clothes on. He finished putting his clothes on and pulled out the 2 person cot we had in there. He laid down on it stretched out while curled up tight next to him. 'This Was Best Night Ever!' I screamed in my head as I drifted off to sleep next to my favorite fox.

**END OF CHAPTER 11**. Hope you enjoyed my first lemon!


	12. Chapter 12 - Where Have You Been Mike?

**(A/N) Due to lemon in last chapter, I Won't Leave You is now rated M.**

CHAPTER 12 – Where have you been Mike?

-TOY BONNIE'S POV-

-Yawn- I open my groggy eye with my vision blurry. I went to adjust my eyes, when I felt something squishy? I blinked s couple times with my vision becoming clearer. I examined myself looking at every detail. I was wearing a cute sky blue hoodie that had ears attached to the hood part. I wore (at the moment.) light blue sweatpants and light blue bunny slippers. I looked at my surroundings noticing I was in a ship of some sort. I looked down and saw children, one on either side. I looked at the first kid, bright yellowish-blonde hair, yellow hoodie, pair of eyes on hoodie, top part of beak on hoodie, yellow sweatpants and tall orange socks on. 'Hmm must be Chickadee, looks so cute' I thought as I turned around to examine the next child. Spikey red hair, brownish-red hoodie, pair of small red ears on the hoodie part, spikey hair coming down the side of the hoodie part, light brown sweatpants with ankle high white socks. 'Most likely Junior!' I thought. I walked out of the ship and climbed down. I saw Foxy leaning against a wall with Chica asleep in his lap. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back, "You guys are so cute together. Your children are also cute looking." I complimented him. "Aw, thanks lass!' he replied. "But do you have any idea of what is going on?" I asked. "Ye thinks so! T. Golden Freddy said something about 'Joy of Creation' and that when we be performing and the pizzeria be open we aren't 'Human' the scallywag called it." He answered. "Oh that's neat, when will we be getting Toy Freddy?" I asked. "Looking for mate lass? He'll be here in a day or wo if I'm correct." He answered grinning widely at me. "Boy, Mikey be in for big surprise!" he said, he then went back to running his fingers through Chica's hair. I wandered out of the Pirates Cove and went and sat in the vent. In fact I had been there often when scaring Mike I had made myself a little makeshift bed. I cuddled up in my cozy bed and—f-el-l as-lee-p.

-MIKE'S POV-

I walked up to the Pizzeria, it had been a week or so since anybody had been in the Pizzeria. I unlocked the doors taking in a deep breath. I walked down to the office and sat in the chair. I picked up tablet, went through a couple rooms. I put the tablet, I leaned over and checked the left vent, and then I checked the right vent and nearly dropped the tablet, I shook the person in the vent. She looked at me and smiled. "Ma'am I don't how you got in here, but you're going to have to leave." I said. She climbed out of the vent, and hugged me, "Oh Mikey, your back! So much has happened while you were gone!" the woman said. "Ma'am please get off me" I asked, the woman got off me, "Ma'am how did get in here!" I asked. "Mikey! It's me! Bonnie!" the woman, "Nonsense, you're a human." I said. I picked up tablet and checked Pirates Cove, Two adults and two children got off the stage, although one of the adults waved at the camera. 'Oh crap' I thought. "Mikey! T. Golden Freddy has turned us all into humans!" said the woman grabbing my head making me look at her. "Mike, lad, ye has a lot of catching up to do." Said the male adult coming through the front entrance. It then dawned upon me, these are the animatronics. So I got comfy in my chair, "Ok, I'm listening." I said.

-5:00 AM FOXY'S POV-

"So yeah that be it, we now be humans." I finished. "Wow the one week that I didn't come, everything goes crazy here!" Mike said, "Well Chica and I best be gettin' back to the cove!" I said picking up a sleeping child. We walked back to the cove and put the kid's to bed. Chica sat in my lap and we fell asleep together.

**END OF CHAPTER TWELVE**


	13. Chapter 13 - I'm Pregnant!

**(A/N) I am thinking about a sequel, but I will wait until FNAF 3 comes out before making a sequel because I want to see what new things are added into the series. **

Chapter 13 – I'm Pregnant!

-CHICA'S POV-

I woke up feeling very warm, I opened my eyes to see I was laying against Foxy's chest. I slowly put my arms around him, accidently waking him up. He looked down at me and smiled. "Did ye sleep good lass?" he asked me. I nodded my head as I cuddled closer to him. "We best getting up, lass, Toy Freddy be getting here soon, ye thinks Mike be needing help carrying it in." he told me as he lifted me up. I hugged him tightly, "Aye, Aye Captain Foxy!" I said in a sort of pirate accent. I giggled we walked off. Then our children came sleepily running after us. "Mom what's the commotion?" Chickadee asked me. "Ah that be Mike trying to carrying Toy Freddy in without us." Foxy answered for me. We walked out to see T. Bonnie shouting at Mike. "Come on, you carried Chica in here faster than that!" she continued shouting encouraging and not so much encouraging stuff. Mike's face started to heat up as he dropped the box off his back. "YOU DO IT!" he yelled, he walked out the door and drove away. She turned to us, "Oops! I think I ticked him off, well, will you guys please help me?" she asked. "Sure, why not" I answered. The kids ran to the freezer and took out some ice cream bowls and sat down to watch the three of us grunt while we lifted the heavy package. (The kitchen takes the place of where the prize corner is.) Finally we lifted the box on stage and set it down. "That lad must have forgotten to leave us the crowbar. Oh well, I sure a hammer will do well." Foxy said. Junior hopped off his spot and ran after his father with his hoodie on. 'He looks just like his Father.' I thought. They both came back, hand in hand. Foxy then got to work on taking out the nails. After he was done T. Bonnie and I took T. Freddy, but TB was surprised when she saw that he was human. After a while he finally turned on so we went through the introductory speech.

-3 WEEKS LATER CHICA'S POV-

We have had Toy Freddy for a while now, he absolutely loved playing with the kids, but I think he also liked T. Bonnie. We had recently decided to tell him about his counterpart, and he made an oath to never to be like him. Since Foxy liked him, I liked him too. I was starting to get a bulge in my stomach and every once in a while. After building up lots of courage, I asked Mike recently to get me a pregnancy test tube. I had gotten it from him a day ago and tonight I was going to see. I went into the bathroom and inserted it into me, I waited for a minute just as the box had read. I pulled it out and nearly fainted, 2 weeks pregnant! I pulled my pants on and wondered slowly, thinking of what to say. I finally climbed up on the stage and found Foxy polishing one of his spare hooks. He looked up at me as I walked closer. He stood up and hugged me, 'What am I going to say!' I thought. "Foxy," I said, "Yes lass?" he said. "I don't know how else to tell but, I-I-I'm pregnant!" I stuttered. He looked at me and then fell to the ground.

**END OF CHAPTER 13. Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Baby!

Chapter 14 – The Baby!

-CHICA'S POV-

Oh crap! I picked Foxy up and set him against the wall. I suddenly felt cramps in my womb. This is going to be tough.

-1 MONTH LABOR-

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Ye is going to be a big brother!" Junior shouted jumping around me in circles.

-2 MONTHS LABOR-

"How is ye?" Foxy asked. "Fine." I answered.

-4 MONTHS LABOR-

"Is ye ok lass?" Foxy asked me as I came out of the bathroom. "Morning Sickness." I answered.

-6 MONTHS LABOR-

"Mom can I feel the kicks?" Cheek asked me. "Sure." I answered.

-8 MONTHS LABOR-

"Hey can Toy Freddy and I borrow your 'Room'" T. Bonnie asked me. "I guess so." I answered.

-8 MONTHS, 3 6/7 WEEKS LABOR CHICA'S POV-

I got up from my bed and walked to the curtain. "Foxy!" I called weakly. My vision so blurry. A person rushed in but I couldn't tell who. "I think I need to do to the hospital!" I said falling to the floor. The last thing I saw was a guy with a gold shiny thing on him.

-FOXY'S POV-

"Come on landlubber, can't ye make this ship go any faster! My wife is going to give birth soon!" I shouted. "Calm down Foxy! I getting there as fast as I can, plus woman give birth to children after 9 months of pregnancy, she still has some time left." He told me. I sat back in my seat. I ignored life for what seemed like a minute, thinking about my wife and my family, and how it was going to be bigger. –Screeech! - We stopped, wait we're here! I helped my wife out of the ship, and held her hand as we went through a sea of ships. Mike led us through the doors and we sat down while he talked to some people behind a counter. Then some stranger wearing white robes led us down endless hall ways. Then the stranger opened a door and let my wife go in. Mike took a seat in some chairs right next to the door. I went to enter the room but was stopped by a person in a white robe. "Sir, you're going to have to wait out here. "But ye be the Father." I said. "Sir please wait out here." The man insisted. So I took a seat in a chair beside Mike. I soon dozed off. "Foxy! Wake up. Your baby had been born!" Mike said poking me. My eye shot open as I jumped to my feet as the news. I opened the doors, and saw Chica holding our new born baby. "What should we name her?" my wife asked me. "Mandy, Mandy ye Pirate Fox." I answered holding my new daughter. Chica struggled to sit up. "Um Ma'am you're going to have to stay here for a couple days." A man told her. "We will put you in a private rooms." Another man said helping her out of bed. While they led her another room I followed them, holding the baby. "Mike, lad, how about you go to work and come back in 2 days." I told Mike as I walked out of the room. "Sure thing." He said and walked away. Finally we got to the room, and the people left us to get comfortable. "Me thinks, when Mandy be old enough, ye join T. Freddy and T. Bonnie on stage again while me and the kiddies maintain the Pirate Show, They can be part of me act and help me keep an eye out for and lost scallywag." I said. "Sounds great although I will miss performing with you!" Chica said taking the baby and feeding it a bottle a milk. "Tis' only about 8 hours!" I said sitting on the couch they had there, while Chica settled in her bed, still feeding the baby.

-PIZZERIA T. FREDDY POV-

"Do you know when Mommy and Daddy be getting home?" Junior asked. "I don't know, but when they do you will have a little baby brother or sister!" I said trying to comfort the little one. I was so happy that Foxy had asked me to be a guardian to his children about a couple weeks ago. To me this meant a lot because he told me he hated my counterpart, and so for him to trust me was a big deal. "Hey want to grab your sister and bonnie and come play a game?" I asked. "Sure" he answered and ran off to the others, we all met in the office and I started to tell them how it is played. "Ok so I will go into the office and look through the tablet to find you guys. But no hiding in things, for instance the Pirate Cove. I am going to hook my mic up to the speakers around the building. As I look through the cameras if I see you, I will shine the light on you and then I will speak through the mic and tell you out, then you have to go on stage and wait for the next round. The goal is to stay out of the camera's sight while advancing towards the seeker, and then to get them. Now because Junior is young, he can stay, if he wants to, in the main hall, but if the seeker hasn't shined the light on him for 2 minutes then he is allowed to come straight down the hall. But if the 2 other hiders are found, Junior, then you will hide like them trying to get the seeker. Ok?" I said. "Understood!" they all replied. "Good now go get into position!" I said and they scattered. I quickly shined my light on Junior. Then I checked the vent, I put the camera up and checked the party room.

-10 MINUTES LATER-

"Cheek, Party Room 4!" I said through my mic. I shined my flash light through the hall to see Cheek wander out of the room I called. I started to hear very small booms. "Bonnie, Party Room 2 heading in to the right air vent." I called. "Gotcha lad!" shouted Junior as he jumped on to me. Cheek came down the main hall along with Bonnie coming out of Party Room 1. "Good job, Junior!" Bonnie and Cheek said at the same time, they then smiled at each other. –Creak!- I quickly set Junior down and put up the camera. "Quick hide I said to Bonnie and Cheek. They quickly ran to one of the party rooms while I picked up Junior and teleported away. "Hello! Helllo!" the man called. "Guys! I'm back!" the man said. I checked the tablet as the man walked into the light. It was Mike! I picked Junior up and teleported behind him. "Hi Mike!" I said, he jumped at my voice. "Where be my parents?" Junior asked. "Oh there at the hospital, I going to go pick them up in about 2 days!" Mike answered. "Is the baby born yet, and what's its name?" Junior asked. "Yes it has been born but it's a surprise." Mike answered. Cheek and T. Bonnie came around the corner. "Hi Mikey!" Chica said. This made Mike jump again, and Chica and Bonnie giggled. "Well I'm going to go sit in the office!" Mike said. "Hey Mike!" I said. He turned around, "You might need this." I said handing him the tablet. "Thanks!" he said walking to the office. So the Bonnie, the children, and I headed to the arcade to beat a high score Junior had made. So while we were trying to beat his highest score, he pulled up a stool and somehow beat all the previous high scores on the games. They stopped after a while because Mike had come into the room and said. "You know, we should make a crib in the Pirates Cove!" "What's a crib?" we all asked, "Well it is like a very small bed that that you put rails around to keep the infants inside." He answered. So we all got to work together on making a special place in the Pirates Cove for the baby that was to come.

-2 DAYS LATER FOXY POV-

I was packed up all our stuff while Chica got into her usual clothes. I packed about 10 extra bottles in our bag that was given to us. I held Mandy and swayed her back and forth humming a little pirate lullaby. –knock- -knock-. "Come In." we both said. A man with a white coat came in, "A man in the lobby is here to pick you up." He said. Chica picked up the bag, while I carried Mandy and we followed the man to the lobby where we found Mike waiting. Chica preferred I carry Mandy because she was still a little bit wobbly. Mike greeted us and led us out to his ship, he then drove us back to the pizzeria. When we got there Mike opened the doors for us. Junior and Cheek came rushing over to Chica and hugged her. I walked to the Pirates Cove and sat down on the edge of the stage as Junior and Cheek climbed on the stage and leaned over my shoulder. "This be ye new baby sister, Mandy." I said answering the questions I knew were going to be asked. "Come Daddy, we have something to show you!" Cheek said. So I carefully climbed on stage and followed them to a little spot that was right by our bed. "Mike calls it a crib! It's for the baby!" Cheek said to me. "That be wonderful." I said. "Kids, bedtime!" Chica called to the excited children behind me. "Awww!" they groaned climbing into the hold of the ship to get in bed. Chica walked over to me. "You go lay down. I'll put her to bed." She told me. I gave her the baby and laid down in bed. Chica soon followed after me.

-1:00 AM MIKE POV-

I sat in the office feeling bored, so I pulled out my phone and started playing on it. –WAAAH- I heard. 'And it begins!' I thought remembering how many times his younger brother woke him up in the night.

**END OF CHAPTER 14! Just to let you know RWBYfan54, Mandy will turn into a animatronic because the human curse is in both parents genes. And her design will be Toy Foxy.**


	15. Chapter 15 - 7 Years Later

**(A/N) In reply to Rwbyfan54's question: She will be called Mandy. **

**Also for all my readers, I'm getting bored now with my chapters, so I am planning of getting rid of all the other characters except for the Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy and maybe a kid from each couple, then I'm starting a sequel when FNaF 3 comes out. So just giving you a heads up of my plans.**

**Chapter 15 – 7 years later**

**-Mandy's POV-**

**-**yawn- I woke up feeling a little bit sore from yesterday's performance. I had also played a rough game of tag. Even though I had a friend Teddy who was younger than me I was always the smallest. I was also very different, I felt like no one liked me, except my parents of course and my older brother, but I was always the one that stood out. I was a fox but I was white. My eyes was normal except for the yellow part around my pupal. When I was human, I had long bushy white hair with some pink streaks. Cheek somehow broke her curse thing but then it back fired then she became fully human, because she had grown up she moved out to who knows where and rarely visits. My older brother sleeps in the parts in service room for some reason, and hangs out a lot with Betty the Bunny who is a couple years younger. They got her a couple years ago because my brother was lonely and my sister moved out. After I sat up I noticed that I was in animatronic form. They opened up without telling me! I jumped out of bed and snuck out the back of the ship. I took the back way off the stage so I could slip past my father's show. I walked to an empty party room or at least I thought it was empty. "I think that duck on stage is ugly and fat." Said a kid. I walked up to them immediately. "Don't ye talk about me mother like that!" I said holding my hook up high. The kids were bigger than me, but I wasn't afraid to use my hook. "What you going to do? Tickle me with your stupid plastic hook. This sent me over the top. I knocked him down and started scratching him with my hook. The other kids pulled my off of him and threw my on the ground. The kid who I beat up got up and walked over to me. "Let's play take away!" he said. All of the kids started ripping me up. They tore wires out of me I kicked them off and ran away. I slipped in the cove and into my bed undetected. I started crying, and I then fell asleep. When I woke up I was human again. I had scratch and bruises everywhere, my clothes were torn. I looked in my hand mirror to see my hair was ruined, and my left eye was completely black with a yellow pupal. I snuck out of the ship and heard my parents fighting. "Ye pressured her to much! She didn't want to preform me!" Foxy yelled. "It's not my fault you didn't spend time with her, she was also becoming a big brat! You were always spending time with YOUR SON!" she yelled back. "MY son? Ye is the one that wanted children!" he boomed. I saw mom reach over slap him leaving a red mark on his face. "TAKE YOUR THINGS AND GET OUT OF MY COVE!" he screamed at her. So she took her thing put them in a bag and stomped off. "You stupid fox, I should've asked them to scrap you!" she said before getting off the stage. I broke down crying where I was. "You!" my dad said turning to me. "Ye is a disgrace to the family!" he said turning away and going to his soundproof room. I went to go find Junior. Teddy stuck his foot out and tripped me. "Hey, I have a new name for you stupid! I'll call you Mangle! Mangle, Mangle, Mangle, Mangle, Mangle." He chanted. I got up and ran from him. I went to the office and found a weapon I saw Mike put in the desk in case of intruders. I picked it up trembling, Teddy teleported to me. "You can't pull the trigger, your too weak!" He said. I put up to my head and pulled the trigger.

-FOXY'S POV-

I sat in my room crying, it was the same room that me and Chica caused a child to be born. –BANG- It startled me. I ran to the place where I heard the noise, everybody was huddled around something. I saw blood in between their legs. I pushed through the crowd, Chica and Junior were sobbing loudly. I started crying, Chica looked back at me and then got up glaring at me. The others were too shocked to notice. Chica dashed at me, so I ran for my life. I hid in my room and locked the door. Chica pounded on the door, then broke down. "If *sob* you c-c-come *sob* out here you're *sob* a dead man!" she said through tears. She then fell over and started crying. I got up and opened the door. I picked her up and hugged her. Even though she was kicking and pushing me, I carried her into the room and locked the door. I hugged her even as she continued crying and trying to push me away. Eventually she gave in and continued sobbing loud. I hugged her tighter, and she hugged me back. We sat like that for hours until she fell asleep. I laid her down the bed in there and walked out of the room. Just I was going to walk back to Chica I heard crying. I climbed inside the boat and saw Junior kneeling over Mandy sobbing uncontrollably. I put my hand on his shoulder. Mandy's skin was discolored, he looked up to me and then hugged me. "It's all me fault, I wasn't there for her when Teddy bullied her! I was never there!" he cried. I rubbed his head, "It's not yer fault! Ye be a good kid, and a good big brother!" I said continued to cry. I sat him on his bed, and picked up the body of my dead daughter. I set her in and open box that was the right size and had herbs and spices in it. I laid a white sheet over her and then closed the lid. I put a blanket over my crying son. "Sleep tight!' I said smoothly, I then walked up and laid down next to Chica, I too started crying.

**End of Chapter 15. I am not going to keep Teddy, but rather Betty so Junior can have a mate. **


	16. Chapter 16 - Revenge!

Chapter 16 – Revenge!

-FOXY'S POV-

I got off the bed and ran into the Parts/Service room not wanting to wake Chica up. I sat amongst the boxes. I looked over and saw a suit of my dead daughter. In a crying rage fit, I tore up all her spare suits, I smashed all the spare parts such as eye patches, eye, and what not. I sat in a corner with all her destroyed part all around me. I sobbed and sobbed. I noticed the red light on, I was just out of reach. I took one her spare hooks and chucked it at the camera's flashlight when it had turned off. I sat there for what fell like hours just sobbing for my daughter. I kept repeating the same words I last said to Mandy. 'Ye is a disgrace to the family!' I thought. I started pointing it at myself, 'I be a disgrace to my family, I be a disgrace to my family, I be a disgrace to my family, I be a disgrace to my family, I be a disgrace to my family, I BE A DISGRACE TO MY FAMILY!' I thought over and over again. I heard the door open and somebody walked over to me. "Is there anything I can do for you, Mr. Fox?" said the voice, I looked up to and saw Betty looking at me worriedly. "Please go take care of me son, ye can do a better job than me." I said mumbling that last part to myself as I huddled up into my ball. She walked out and closed the door behind her.

-BETTY'S POV-

I headed down to the office. "I need to borrow this!" I said whizzing the camera away from the desk as Mike went to grab it. I turned around and leaned on the desk checking the camera. I looked carefully but quickly through every cam. Although it accidently slipped through my fingers. It put it on yesterday's recording right near the end of the guards shift. I saw a fresh puddles of oil all around one of the party rooms. I rewound it a little bit and saw Mandy walk slowly into the room, then rush at a group of kids. She jumped on one of the kids and started scratching him. The other kids pulled her off of the other kid and threw her away. Then they all started ripping her a part. I slid the tablet back onto the desk and I ran to over to Pirates Cove. I quietly slipped in, I then started to hear loud sobbing. I climbed into the ship, as I walked into the hold the crying got much louder. I saw to bed. I looked over to the one on the right to see Junior sitting side ways on his bed. I crawled on his bed and sat beside him. I hugged him real tight. He leaned on me and cried into my shoulder. "Don't worry! We're going to get those little brats that hurt your sister." I whispered into his ear.

-CHICA'S POV-

I woke up thinking I had a nightmare, but then I realized where I was, grief engulfed me. I forgot about what Foxy had done for me. It's that fox's fault I lost my daughter. I sat up in my bed and curled up, grief, hatred, and doubt filling up my mind. I grabbed one of my shoe laces and pulled it out. I was going to make that fox suffer. I sat behind the door waiting for arrival. He came in a couple minute later and collapsed right in front bed sobbing. I jumped on him taking my shoelace and putting it under his neck then pulling back. He started coughing, he pulled the shoe laces forward so he could breathe. I kicked him hard in the back while pulling on the laces. His head hit the ground with a thud. I picked him up and slammed him against the iron frame of the bed. His face got multiple cuts in it and started bleeding. "MOM! WHAT IS YE DOING!?" I looked behind me to see Junior come running in. "You're killing him!" he said. "This man drove my daughter into suicide!" I said holding him back. He pushed past me and leaned over Foxy. "Ye used to love him! YE NEVER WOULD HAVE HAD A DAUGHTER IF IT WEREN'T FOR HIM!" he screamed at me, hugging Foxy. I looked up in annoyance and saw the pictures of me lighting the candles on the cake I made for him and a picture of the cake. I finally realized that I was killing the man that gave my not 1 but three children. The man who loved me from the start, the man who protected me and my children. He even made love to me. Even as I tried to push and kick him away, HE, above everyone else, cared for me. And I was risking all of that for a child I didn't care enough for and was not coming back. It was my own fault that my daughter had died. I didn't care for her enough, and that split our family. I broke down crying, I laid my head on his chest, his heart wasn't beating. "No. No, No, NoNoNoNoNo! NO! You can't die! I won't let you! We have a family to raise! I can't do it by myself!" I yelled. Junior set his hand on my shoulder crying. I picked up Foxy's lifeless body and laid him on my lap. "I'm so sorry, I failed you! Please don't leave me! I need you, I need you, I need you," I continued. I put my head down in sorrow. I then felt a cold hand stroke my cheek. "Why would I leave such a pretty lass?" asked a voice. I opened my eyes to see Foxy reaching up to stroke my cheek. I pulled him up and hugged him tightly. "Go easy lass, I be feeling weak!" he said. I loosened my grip on him, Junior then leaned over and hugged us both. "We be the Pirate family, and we be unshakable!" I said putting on my best accent.

-NEXT DAY JUNIOR'S POV-

It was a couple hours before opening and Betty and I were planning on how to set those kids straight. Betty stole the tablet, turned up the volume and showed me the footage.

-SECURITY FOOTAGE-

"I think that duck on stage is ugly and fat." Said a kid. Mandy dashed in front of the kids. "Don't ye talk about me mother like that!" she said raising her hook up high. "What you going to do? Tickle me with your stupid plastic hook. Mandy knocked him down and started scratching him with her hook. The other kids pulled her off of him and threw her to the ground. The kid who Mandy beat up got up and walked over to her. "Let's play take away!" he said. All of the kids started ripping her up. They tore wires out of her, then she kicked them off and ran away.

-END OF SECURITY FOOTAGE-

I was raged by this. I then felt pain all over me as my head started to feel cold. Betty dropped the tablet as she was holding herself in pain, this was a familiar pain. I instantly put my hood on. I reached over to Betty and put her hood on to as she was in too much pain to do so. My joints became very stiff as my clothes melted into my body. My head painfully extended and I had grown a snout. After what seemed like forever I stood up. I was back to being a robot. I picked up the tablet and hid it under my bed. Betty and I hid in the party room that the fight happened in hoping that the kids would come back. Sure enough a few minutes later the kids came back. "I wonder where that stupid fox is?" asked the kid that had a big scratch on his face. Betty blocked the entrance as I neared the kid's they were a little taller than me. "What ye say about me sister?" I asked. They looked at me. "What are you going to do to me, scratch me like your little brat did?" said the kid with a scratch on his face. "Ye watch yer tongue! I have a metal hook, which be a heck of a lot sharper than plastic." I said poking a big hole at the bottom of his shirt. They looked at me with fear. "We didn't do anything! We promise!" they said pleading. "Ye didn't do anything!? She be dead because of ye little scallywags!" I said snapping at them. "But you don't have any proof! You could've seen someone else!" they pleaded again. "Ah but the camera sees and records everything." I said pointing at the camera. Betty moved out of the door way, I got out of the way. "Now scurry along little seadogs, and think twice about what ye has to say about a hard working character here. They quickly hurried out. Betty headed to the arcade while I headed to the kitchen. "Mum, can ye help with the cooking?" I asked. "Sure, but what about your hook?" she asked me. "Oh I guess I'll go be the greeter." I replied. I started greeting people for an hour until one special person walked in. She immediately started limping in pain. She covered her face and looked like she couldn't quite see either. I took her hand and led her to the back room like a child pulling their parent to Pirate Show. I got a lot of stares from people as I led the woman to the parts and service room. "What ye be doing here lass? I thought ye left for good!" I said. "Well the curse started again, a couple days ago." Said the woman through gritted teeth. "Annnd…" I said knowing there was something else. "And I missed you guys!" she said. I ripped the cover off her face. "Ya know sis, if you leave this on you it might melt in to your face." I said as my sister quickly finished her transition. "Ah it feels so much better not trying to fight it back, say, where's Mandy?" Cheek asked, I frowned. I started leaking oil out of my eyes. "Dead, ye k-killed herself!" I said using my sister cover as a tissue. "Oh I am so sorry I wasn't here!" she tearing up a bit walking over to me. She knelt down and hugged me. "Mommy almost killed Daddy too! But we are better now." I said. "Ok then, want to watch me and mommy cook?" she asked me playfully. "Sure, let's get a move on lass." I said opening the door of the Parts/Service room.

**END OF CHAPTER 16,**

**So I decided show how much hate a death could cause Chica to have and then I wanted to bring Cheek back in so yeah. Hope you have liked the story so far and I am thinking I am going to make a sequel once FNaF 3 is out.**


	17. Chapter 17 - I'm Back!

Chapter 17 – I'm Back!

-CHEEK'S POV-

I walked past Pirates Cove following my little brother. I looked briefly at my father's show. He saw me and went wide eyed and then all the little one looked my way so I waved at them. I came up behind my mom grabbing a pizza spatula. She was preparing another pizza. I opened the oven and shoveled the pizza into a pizza box. "Mom, think you almost burnt this one." I said pointing at the pizza. Junior was behind me with dad's little camera. He planned to get pictures. Mom jumped and a plain pizza shaped dough flew into the air. I quickly took the spatula and leaned over the counter and caught the pizza and came beside mom and slid it back on the counter. Junior had about 10 little photo's in his hands. Some children nearby started clapping. I bowed to them then set the spatula back on the counter. I picked up the pizza and gave each of the children a slice. But I then gave the older one who looked a little younger than Junior the whole box. He smiled at me, "Go share it with the rest of you friends." I urged him. He walked off to a corner in the room. He set the pizza down in the middle of a group of kids. They all chatted and ate pizza together. I turned around to see my mom looking at me. "When did you get here?" she asked turning back to her pizza. "About ten minutes ago. I came back because the curse started again, but mostly because I missed all of you." I said. "Well you've missed a lot too." She said sliding her pizza into the oven and setting a timer. "Yeah, but Junior filled me in. But why were you to fighting anyways?" I asked. "I will tell you that after closing time. Oh could you get the pirate cupcakes and eye patches out of the cupboard, your father will be done with his show soon. I also want you to go see him." She said. I went to get the cupcakes but Junior had already gotten them out. "Ye go talk to dad sis, I know how to do this. I stood outside the cove, "Avast me hearties! We have reached the home, head on down to the kitchen to get a pirate reward!" my dad finished. I watched as a crowd of children came out of the Pirate's cove. I walked in when they all exited the room. I climbed up on the stage and went through the curtains. My dad immediately hugged me. "Where had ye been lass?" he asked. "out and about." I replied. "I know what happened to Mandy." I said. "Tis a shame, never got to perform with that lass in a show." He said looking down. We sat and chatted. Then I went and paid my respects to Mandy's decaying body in the box. I just sat in there until the day was over.

-12:00 AM CHEEK'S POV-

I sat in the ship and waited, it seemed like ages but finally the parents came down the steps with Junior. Mom and I were on Mandy's bed while Junior and Dad were on Junior's bed. "So the day it happened ye and yer mom be arguing. She then reaches over and slapped me, so I yelled at her to get out of me cove so she does. But then I heard Mandy crying and I walked over to her. And I said that she be a disgrace to the family. I-I-I wish ye hadn't said that." Dad said looking down and starts crying. Junior put his hand around Dad's shoulder. "Dad we have to move on, so continue." He said. "Well then I went and hid in me room and cried meself to sleep. I then was woken up by I a bang. I quickly jump and rush over to the noise. Everybody be standing around something. I saw blood, so I pushed through them to see me daughter blew her brains out. I started crying, and yer mother looks at me with hatred and starts to chase me. So I ran to me room and locked the door." He said trying to stifle his tears. "She then bangs on the door threatening to kill me if ye were to come out." He continued. I looked at Mom who was hiding her face in shame. I put my hand over her. "She gives up after a little bit, so ye go out and pick her up. She then starts kicking and trying to push me away. But ye held her tight, I sat back down in me room. I hugged her tighter, she gave in and hugs me back sobbing. She eventually went to sleep, so I put her in the bed. I get into the bed too but then I started ye started crying, so ye walked into the Parts/Service room and started destroying Mandy's parts in anger. After what felt like hours, Betty comes in and asks me how she could help. So I sent the lass to Junior. I then wander back Pirates Cove." he said. "Let me go from there." Mom cuts in. "I had woken up forgetting how your father helped me. So I took out my shoe laces and hid behind the door. Your father then wanders through door and collapsed right in front of the bed. I then jump on him and start to choke him with my shoe laces. He pulls them forward so he could breathe but then I-I-I pulled back and kicked him forward so he falls backwards hitting his head hard on the ground knocking him unconscious. I don't know why, but I wanted him to suffer." Mom said burring her face in her lap. "Keep going mom you're doing good!" I said encouraging her. "I then took him and smashed his face in to the bed frame giving him multiple deep cuts." She said pointing at Dad's face. "I probably would have killed him if Junior didn't come to his rescue. So he came in and laid on his father. I looked up in annoyance but when I did I saw the pictures of the cake I had made him, and that made me realize I was risking getting rid of a very important man in our family." She said, I noticed that dad had blushed. "So I fell down crying and laid on his chest and I noticed his heart wasn't beating. I then started crying even more and started saying things in desperation but he didn't get up. I then laid him on my lap hugging him I repeated 'I need you' I then gave up and bowed my head down mourning the loss of my family when I reaches up and stroke my face asking why he would leave such a beautiful lass." She said smiling. "Well why would ye?" dad asked. 'ahh, it is good to be home!' I thought.

**END OF CHAPTER 17**


	18. Chapter 18 - I won't Leave You!

Chapter 18 – I won't Leave You!

-THE NEXT DAY JUNIOR'S POV-

I got noticing I was Robot again and Cheek was still sleeping. I walked over to her and shook her a little bit. "Wake up lass, ye can't sleep the day away!" I said. She woke up and gave me a little noogie. I rubbed my head and went upstairs. Mr. Faz came in and gave me a look as I came out of Pirates Cove. The kids started piling in one after another, so Mom and Cheek got to work. Occasionally Mom would throw an uncooked pizza in the air while Cheek would catch it and slid it in the oven. And sometime Cheek would give a pizza to a kid to share with their friends.

-AFTER CLOSING FOXY'S POV-

Mr. Faz had told us he wanted to talk to my family, so we gathered in the office. "I've called you here because I'm afraid we have to take the children away." Mr. Faz said. "No! Ye can't just take me children away!" I said. "Yes I can and I have to. I'm taking Junior away because of what he did to dome poor kids!" he said. I looked over at my son. "Ye didn't harm them, and ye would hardly call the poor! Them scurvy seadogs ripped me sister apart! I just taught them a lesson." Junior said pleading his case. "I'm sorry but I just can't take a risk!" Mr. Faz said. "Then why are you taking my daughter away?" Chica said looking angry. "She has been giving away free pizza kids can only have if they order it." Mr. Faz said. "Come along children you need to go now. "No ye won't leave me family!" Junior shouted jumping on me. I hugged him then I let go of him. "Ye sorry son but ye's afraid I can't do anything." I said looking sad. Mr. Faz Picked a kicking and screaming Junior while Cheek looked sadly at me and followed Mr. Faz. Chica broke down crying, so I picked her up and carried her to my room like usual. "We *sob* only got *sob* to be *sob* with her *sob* for a *sob* day! Now there *sob* never coming *sob* back! I *sob* have nobody!" Chica cried. I held her tightly against my chest. "Ye has me! Don't worry we'll find a way to get the kids back!" I whispered calmly into her ear.

"I won't leave ye!"

"I won't leave you!"

**END OF 'I Won't Leave You' **

**So that was it, like I said I will be making a sequel once FNaF 3 comes out so make a note or something. I had to end it like that so I can have an idea for the sequel! Captain Out!**


	19. SEQUEL OUT NOW!

**The sequel is out now and it is called 'We Won't Separate' it is rated M so go check it out. I know I said I wouldn't make a sequel until FNaF 3 came out but… I got bored! So enjoy! **


End file.
